Darcy Tennenbaum
=Darcy Tennenbaum= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/darcytennenbaum.png Name: Darcy Spencer Tennenbaum Gender: Male Age: Appears 16; chronologically 73 Birthdate: August 24, 1978 Birthplace: Seattle, WA Hometown: Seattle, WA Height: 6'1" Weight: 128 lbs Build: Skinny as a rail Eye Color: Pale blue Hair Color: Black Parents: Gareth and Lavinia Tennenbaum Status: Has Gamma as his platonic girlfriend IM Screen Name: frozenConstant Player: Cameo Theme Song: Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd Appearance Darcy does not look very healthy. He's incredibly pale and skinny and has big dark circles under his eyes. His hair has been described as 'a tangle'. Also, he always wears the same outfit: plain long-sleeved grey-on-grey striped shirt, black jeans, and black Converse. No, seriously, always. (Except if his power's off, then he wears old clothes - the alternate outfit we've seen incorporated a Muse shirt from the 2010 tour, for example - that are a bit beat up. Also he can occasionally be persuaded to dress up, on which occasion he wears a suit with the same grey stripes as his shirt only vertical.) Personality Devoid of emotion, impossible to faze, treats even trivial things with thorough and dead-serious consideration, bad at casually socializing. He evidently likes social interaction as a spectator sport, though. Also enjoys climbing and then standing on top of streetlights. He's quite skilled at parkour (though the streetlight scaling is not really part of that, it just uses the same skill set) but isn't often shown making use of it. In recent months he's been defrosting a little. A little. He's still pretty stoic, but not quite as emotionless. He even makes the occasional dry joke. Power Power Class: 1* He doesn't age. Or eat/drink, sleep, get cold (or over warm, for that matter), need to change his clothes... Also he has hammerspace pockets. (This property is imparted to anything he wears, not just the standard outfit, though he only seems to change his clothes when he's depowered anyways.) Anything that can fit through the opening can be stored in there, without hampering his movement or even being visible on his person. Recently this transformed into a Homestuck sylladex, which uses the Ouija board modus: it's not up to him what he takes out of it, it's up to the spirits. He just has to hope they're feeling helpful. (Often they aren't. They do usually give him what he was looking for after a few false starts, though.) Darcy also has the ability to travel backwards or forwards through time through the use of one of two magic floating music box thingies. One that goes back, and one that goes forward. (The timeboxes are the guts of a music box, embedded in a big hunk of quartz crystal. Onlookers might not be able to tell what they are, at least until he winds one and it plays a tinkly version of the Doctor Who theme.) It takes him a few seconds to make the jump, and his appearances and disappearances are accompanied by a flash of light. He has fairly precise control over when he goes, but not where: he can only travel in time, not space, and will reappear in the same spot on the planet that he left from. The language barrier forms a pretty effective barrier to what times he can go to: Darcy has no special ability to understand languages (he has to learn them the slow and difficult way like a regular person), so if he goes too many centuries into the future or the past, he won't be able to understand their version of English anymore. Between this and the fact that he has absolutely no natural ability whatsoever to tell when making changes will mess up history, he's not particularly keen to use his time travel power for mucking about in the past. On top of this, the timeboxes can only transport one person at a time, so he can't take other people on field trips to the future or the past like the Scot does. On the plus side, though, he doesn't need to worry about involuntarily time-traveling. *At least for now, the Department of Metahuman Affairs is unaware of his time travel abilities. He'd be a class 5 if they knew. Background Back in 1994, Darcy and his sister were ambushed and psychically assaulted by Darren Lovelark. He was looking for their father, who'd disappeared. Lovelark got absolutely nothing out of this, since the kids had no idea where Gareth was, nor did he come to their rescue; Darcy and Ophelia, on the other hand, were scarred for life. Before the shit hit the fan and he lost all emotion, Darcy was a bit of a nerd and a bit of a perky goth. He liked spooky stuff and geeky stuff, and his friends in the nineties were nerds and goths and nerdy goths. Darcy also went to college with Gamma Morgan; she was drawn to him because he was the only other (apparent) teenager there who wasn't related to her, and subsequently re-taught him how to act like a reasonable facsimile of a human being. Then she dumped him because she didn't want Delta attacking him. They got back together in the fall of 2051. Random Facts * Darcy's blood type is AB negative. * Darcy replaces the letter O with a zer0 when he sends IMs/text messages. * Darcy has a sweet tooth. Picturey things I draw him pretty often. Here's the Darcy tag on my Tumblr. And a photorealistic version, i.e. young Bob Dylan with L eyes (although Darcy doesn't smoke): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/Bob_Dylan_040b.png Category:CamChars